


She Knows

by psuedo118



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedo118/pseuds/psuedo118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Ouatfemkink:</p><p>Regina/Emma, Ruby - Thanks to her wolf's senses, Ruby is very much aware when the mayor and the sheriff are having one of their 'secret' trysts at the hotel. Up to author how she deals with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knows

She Knows

With a loud: "Ugh." Red slams their plates down in front of them. Growling at them fiercely before adding, as if an after thought: "Here." Before sauntering off. "Geez. What's her problem, I wonder?" Emma said, casting a quick glance at Regina before focusing intently on Henry beside her. 

"Who knows dear. Perhaps she still hasn't forgiven me for forming a bond with Pongo."

Emma can't help the smile that spreads across her face at that. Regina was taking care of Pongo while Archie recovered from his stint with Cora and Hook. Snow and James had only allowed it on the basis that it would show the town how well Regina was trying. And If she could manage Pongo, she could manage Henry. Emma rolled her eyes, as if the woman in front of her hadn't 'managed' to raise Henry in the ten years before her arrival. But Emma had had that argument on a daily basis with her parents. So instead she focused on how much Regina was secretly enjoying having Pongo around for companionship. It was... Sweet. And it only made Emma a wee bit jealous.

After breakfast, the pair said farewell at the bus stop to their son, they civilly parted ways, a quiet nod to one another they took off down the street in opposite directions. Regina to Archie's for a scheduled play-date with Pongo to help with recovery. And Emma to the station.

Regina visits with Archie for an just under an hour before asking him if he wouldn't mind spending a little more time with Pongo while she runs some errands. She's sure Pongo won't mind. And she can tell Archie's only happy to oblige- he's missed Pongo too. And it's therapeutic.

Emma arrives at the station to delegate orders to the band of misfits she now calls deputies. She adores them, but can't help but reminisce over the quiet days when Graham was around, or the quieter days still, after his death. So after she's spent adequate time with the troops, she's out of there. On foot patrol duty. All about letting the people see the presence of the sheriffs department, in the community.

Emma dumps her jacket in the squad car on the way out, her pace is hurried and clumsy in urgency. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, donning a black baseball cap and sunglasses around the corner, she's scrambling down alley ways and past people, head down. Before slipping through the back entrance to Granny's.

A figure is standing in front of the door she needs to open on the landing. Her head is wrapped in a deep purple scarf, revealing large black sunglasses when she decides to turn around. Emma chortles happily in greeting. "Waiting for me?" She askes slipping her arms around the woman in front of her and pushing her against the door. Regina simply sighs in an exaggerated false anger, before hooking her arms around Emma's neck. 

"Yes. You kept the key remember. And you are late." The sheepish under eyelash look Emma sends her sets her heart a flutter. "Now can we go inside? Before we get caught? It's not like our disguises are exceptionally deceptive"

"Do you think anyone suspects?" Emma says, turning in Regina's embrace to unlock the door to the room. The same room that Emma had first stayed in when she had arrived in Storybrooke. The same room that she had opened the door to Regina's apples wearing nothing but the tiniest panties. "Hmmm..." Regina's hums near her ear, her mind on that moment. And those panties. Emma clears her throat, pausing in the motion of unlocking the door. Regina certainly isn't helping. "Do you think anybody knows... About us?" 

"They will in a minute if you don't get this door open." At that Emma flings the door wide, and in they stumble. Hats and sunglasses are sent flying in the urgency to undress. A lamp gets knocked over by a shoe, the mirror spins hitting the back wall when a pair of jeans hits it awkwardly. Regina is pushing Emma backwards towards the bed, where they fall in a tangle of limbs, clad somehow in only their bra's and panties. 

It's then that Regina's pauses to look down at Emma, from atop where she's straddled the woman, a hand palm down over Emma's heart. The kind of look that sends a symphony through Emma's soul. And then their kissing and moaning. The bed rocking and squeaking underneath them. 

And then just as Regina curls a hand into Emma's panties, their groans and pants being swallowed by intense kisses: the room door swings wide, banging loudly. The sound sends an unsuspecting Regina Mills tumbling off the side of the bed, rolling Emma along with her. Emma's loud "WHAT THE HELL!" Is quickly shushed by Regina. They are under attack, and exceptionally vunerable. The pair peak their heads over the top of the rumpled bed, gripping each other tightly, their combined magic would do some damage.   
What they see is an irate Ruby pacing agigtatedly by the room door. "You two can stop whispering down there. There's no need for a defense strategy. And enough touching. For goodness sake." 

The pair on the floor pull away from one another as if propelled by opposing magnetic forces, but maintain their position on the floor, using the bed to hide their nakedness. Regina's the first to speak. "Ms. Lucas. I was just helping Ms. Swan treat a nasty rash. Is there a reason you barged into the room, or is Granny offering other services now?" A indignent "Regina!" Is issued from Emma

"Oh Regina. Antagonize me another day. I have had enough of the two of you to last a lifetime! And I know exactly which "rash" you were treating with Emma. I just want to know why you can't "treat" each other at the mansion or anywhere else for that matter?!?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina's still trying to maintain some semblance of propriety.

"Look, here's the thing. You want to pretend I didn't catch you guys screwing like rabbits that's fine. But I've been listening to guys going at it for long enough now. I'm trying to concentrate. And you guys are literally screwing my concentration. I tried reading on the pier and I can still hear you!" 

"Reading? Wow. Sounds like we're really putting you through hell." The snark comes from Emma, who is rubbing her ass cheek on the floor. She was most certainly not appreciative of Ruby's interruption.

"I'm trying to read a book for Belle. Well, Belle and I are both reading a book, but separately. And then we'll discuss it. Like a book club. Let's say that the book is about rashes and their treatments. And I want Belle to help me with mine. Or for her to let me help her with rash. And the only way that's going to happen is if I get To. Read. The point is, that you two need to find another place to jump each other's bones. Because I can't concentrate over all the loud noise or the crazy sex smells oozing off the two of you."

At this the pair look sheepishly at each other and then at Red. "Sorry Rubes. Uh, Red. I mean, we thought we were being discreet and-" "Em's I know exactly what you guys thought you were being. I know everything. Now if you two could start acting like adults and move in together, that would be great. For you and everyone. The sex will still be fantastic Regina, nothing will change. I can practically lick the pheromones out of the air its so thick around you guys. And its setting me on edge. Now I'm going to leave. I'll let you finish, but after this you two are no longer allowed to have a room at Granny's." And with that Ruby was gone. 

Regina is still staring dazed at the closed door, when she feels Emma's hand upon her thigh. There's nibble on her ear lobe before Emma whispers a very quiet "Regina..." "Yes, Emma dear." Emma pushes Regina onto her back on the floor, before breathing out: "She knows." Which sets the couple off into a uncontrollable fit of giggles on the floor next to the bed. Ruby's delayed yell of "I HEARD THAT!!" sets them off all the more.

Fin


End file.
